


here we go again (another go round)

by loudippedincaramel



Series: larry/seb [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Sorry, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, i don't like it but it just sort of fit, one use of the word slut, so it stayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan invites Harry and Louis to the London Premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here we go again (another go round)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, what do I even say about this? I hadn't planned on writing more and yet.... anyhow. so, this started out because of the fact that I apparently have an incurable hard on for Sebastian Stan and decided to take it out on Harry and Louis. Also, my friends talked me into it. Again. They enable me. Also, please ignore the fact that Sebastian crushed all my hopes and dreams.
> 
> If you'll notice, sometime last year, I went a ridiculously long time without posting and then posted the first part of this. Now it seems as if I'm in the same place. A million things I _should_ be writing but writing this instead. *sigh* hopefully now I can actually work on my other stories... one of which, I hope to have posted by the end of this month.
> 
> Title from Clouds by One Direction.  
> Now please, go forth and read my shame. And don't judge too harshly.

Louis actually comes when he sees the picture.

“Fuck!” He shouts, hips spasming as he releases his load all over his stomach. He's maybe completely ashamed of himself. The reason of course being...

“God, you sound so sexy when you come, Lou.” Yeah, he just got off to a picture that wasn’t from his boyfriend while having phone sex with his boyfriend. Louis is a great fucking person.

“I'm sorry, Harry.” Louis mumbles, chest still heaving from his orgasm. “Jesus, fuck.”

“Hey, hey, babe? What's wrong?” Harry’s voice is fucked out too, the line on his end gone quiet when he stops touching himself.

“It wasn't you that got me off.”

“Huh?” Poor Harry is confused right now. Louis can't blame him. If he were having phone sex with Harry and Harry suddenly got off with no warning, _not because of him_ , he'd be a bit confused too.

“I got a picture and it's. I mean, it's rather simple but.. I.” Louis groans and huffs out a breath, wanting desperately to smack himself. “I'll just forward it to you, yeah?”

Louis sends the message and waits patiently for Harry to get it. He's chewing on his lip now, actually nervous even though he _thinks_ Harry will get it.

“Oh.” Harry’s breath hitches when he gets the message. Now Louis just hopes he gets _it._ “Fuck.” Harry hisses out, letting out the most obscene moan when the sounds start back up, faster than they were before.

Harry’s breath is loud in the phone as he jerks himself off, the sound of skin slapping on skin nearly sending Louis’ wilting erection back into business.

“Jesus, _fuck_ , baby. I get it, _I get it._ ” Harry moans. Louis’ heart can't help but soar; this is why he loves his boyfriend so much. “I miss it, too. Great wasn't it?”

Louis starts palming his cock again, trying to get it to get back in the game. He wants to at least give Harry one more orgasm tonight.

“A night to remember.” Louis hisses as he wraps a hand back around his cock, slowly jerking it and adjusting the phone between his shoulder and ear. “You guys wrecked me.”

“You know,” Harry gasps, “I'd almost be jealous of how much you loved his dick if I didn't know you were gonna marry me.”

“‘M not gonna marry you, Haz. You haven't even proposed.” Louis can imagine the way Harry’s probably rolling his eyes, biting his lip as he moans out again.

“I've proposed like five times, Lou. You're the one who keeps saying no.” Louis can't help but chuckle, strokes getting firmer as the over sensitivity slowly ebbs. Also, Harry’s voice does _wonders_ in getting him hard again.

“It doesn't count if you ask me to marry you when you're balls deep in me. Gonna have to get on one knee and put a ring on it.”

Harry chuckles in that way that lets Louis know he's about to either love or hate what he's about to say next. “How about I get on two knees and put a _different_ ring on it?”

Louis starts jerking his dick harder, faster, panting into the phone. “ _You son of a bitch_.”

Harry answers with a whine, slowly getting further away from the phone. Louis just _knows_ he's arching his back, would do anything to see it right now.

“What do you think he'd say? Hearing you whine like a slut right now?” It's a long shot but Louis is going with it, wants Harry to be as excited for it as he is. Even if it never happens.

“I don't know.” Harry’s getting close now, Louis can tell, so he picks up his own pace, trying to talk to Harry through his own chopped breaths.

“Would you whine for his cock, Harry?”

“Yesss.”

“Want him to stick it in you? Fuck you till you're screaming?”

“Oh, _god,_ yes! _Please!”_

_“_ He's almost as big as you are, Haz. He'd split your little ass in half. Make you scream for it in no time at all.”

Harry whines again, little puffs of “ _yes”_ hitting the phone over and over.

“Go ahead, Haz. Come for me. Scream for me like you're being split open on his dick.” Harry nearly does scream when he comes, voice loud and deep through the phone.

“ _Fuck. Fuck fuck, shit. Fuck!”_  Harry yells as he milks himself dry, whimpering when Louis _knows_ he's hit the point of too sensitive.

“God, baby, you sound so hot.” Louis finishes quickly, only needing to listen to Harry to bring himself off. He adds to the mess on his stomach, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead as he throws his head back on the pillow and tries to catch his breath.

“So,” Louis breathes deep, chest expanding as he tries to regulate his breathing. “Should I tell him we'll come?”

“Think we already did, babe.” Louis rolls his eyes, chuckling at his boyfriend. “But yeah, tell him we'll be there.”

“Alright, get some sleep, love, you'll need it for the flight home tomorrow.” Just saying the words makes Louis’ heart flutter excitedly. Harry’s coming _home._

_“_ Night, Lou, love you.”

“Love you, too, babe. See you soon.” Louis hangs up then, going back to the message that got them off.

It's a picture of two tickets with a simple message. _Miss you guys. Come? xx_

Louis hits reply, grinning at the contact saved as _Sebastian fucking Stan._

_Definitely! See you there!_

***

They end up meeting before the premiere, hours before Sebastian has to get ready. They've spent the entire time lazing around and catching up, wasting time away with a couple beers and movies playing in the background.

If it weren't for the fact that Louis (and Harry) are having such a good time and the fact that Sebastian is great company, Louis would almost be disappointed that the sexiest thing to happen was the welcoming hugs passed all around.

As it is, Louis has accepted that it's just not going to get sexy and he's the most relaxed he's been in forever. Able to chat freely with his boyfriend and _act_ like he has a boyfriend with someone that doesn't judge. Also, he gets to flirt with that someone a bit too.

All in all, not too bad.

There comes a time when everything good comes to an end though, so Sebastian says good bye to get ready, leaving Harry and Louis in his hotel room with the promise to meet them after right back where they are.

“Don't dirty up my sheets before I get back!” With that, the door slams and Sebastian is out of the room, leaving a stunned Louis in place.

Harry, of course, fares better, even opting to ask, “Wait, does that mean we can dirty up the sheets _when_ he gets back?”

“I dunno, Haz.” Louis mumbles, little spurts of hope flaring in his chest. “But I certainly fucking hope so.”

***

The premiere was great. The movie was great, Sebastian was great and all of it was just _so fucking great_ that Louis feels like he’s on Cloud fucking Nine right now. It’s gonna be a hell of a crash when he comes down but every bit of this was so fucking worth it.

“God, that was so fucking awesome babe!” Louis just barely resists jumping on Harry’s back in his excitement but it’s a near thing. As it is, he just bounces up and down excitedly, using Harry’s shoulders for balance as he tries to get the hotel door open.

“Yes, _yes,_ it was! Would you _please_ stop bouncing so I can get the damn door open?” Harry laughs and manages to shove it open, even as Louis bounces harder, pushing his shoulders down a few inches.

They fall through the door, laughing as it clicks shut. Harry slams Louis up against the wall, pressing his thigh between Louis’ and mouthing at his neck.

“Why do you always make things so.. difficult?” Harry nips at Louis’ neck, pressing him further back against the wall when he starts giggling more.

“Oh, come on, you wouldn’t love me half as much if I made things easy for you.” To prove his point, Louis reaches down to pinch Harry’s hips, ducking out and running away cackling when he jerks back.

Harry finally catches up to him after he’s already stripped out of his dress jacket and shirt, halfway to sliding his dress pants down in the bathroom. The water is already running, steam rising and promising a very welcome warmth.

“You little shit.” Louis throws his dress pants and briefs at Harry, hopping in the shower before he can retaliate. “Why do I put up with you?” Harry asks, already stripping down himself as Louis lathers soap and starts washing his arms.

“Cause I’m gonna marry you one day.” Louis calls back, working on his chest now and indulging himself a bit by running his thumbs over his perked up nipples.

The shower curtain slides and Harry presses up behind him, grabbing Louis’ hips and biting his neck. “Thought you said it didn’t count.” He mumbles, dragging his lips up the side of Louis’ neck and sucking just a little on the skin.

“Doesn’t change the fact that one day it will and then I will marry you so hard you’ll feel it for the rest of your life.” Harry chuckles and turns Louis around, rinsing off all the suds. His hands smooth down Louis’ chest, thumbing at his hip bones.

“God, I love it when you talk dirty to me.” With that Harry drops to his knees and grips onto Louis’ hardening dick, stroking it until it’s flushed and shiny at the tip, skin pulled back tight to reveal the head. He gives the tip a few licks, dragging his lips teasingly slow up and down the shaft.

Louis has to brace himself against the wall when Harry starts actually touching him, the warm glide of the water adding a sensual feel to the pseudo hand job. Harry brings him closer and closer to the edge until his body is shaking and he feels like he’s going to pass out only to stop.

Louis whines and smacks his hands against the shower wall, knees jerking with how much he _wants_ it.

“Please, Haz.” Louis has absolutely no idea how Harry managed to hear that over the running water but he did. His only response is to shake his head and smile fondly as he grabs shampoo and goes about washing Louis’ hair.

“Later, babe. I promise.” Louis sighs and resigns himself to the fact that he probably won’t get off until their back in their own room a couple hours later.

“Shit.”

“What is it?” Harry doesn’t stop what he’s doing just continues to rinse the shampoo out of Louis’ hair and beginning to work on his own once Louis is suds free.

“I can’t believe I fucking forgot we were in Sebastian’s hotel room.” Harry chuckles and pokes some suds onto Louis’ nose. He huffs, trying to get them off so he can see without little foamy white bubbles obscuring his vision. “Jesus, you just blew me in his shower. Fuck, we need to hurry, there’s no telling when he’ll be back.”

Harry just rolls his eyes and rinses out his hair, quickly washing the rest of himself as Louis stumbles out of the shower and starts to dry off. He doesn’t feel quite up to putting his clothes from the premiere back on, even if they’re basically clean, so he wraps the towel around his waist and runs his fingers through his hair.

Louis passes the time bouncing his leg and chewing nervously on his lip. His skin has gone chilly now and as much as Louis would like to cover up, he can’t quite bring himself to get under the covers or take his towel off.

“Here you go.” Harry tosses him his briefs and his undershirt to slide on, wearing his own set of pants and toweling off his hair.

“Thanks, babe. What would I ever do without you?”

“Probably freeze your nipples off since you can never remember your damn clothes.” Louis snorts, snagging Harry’s towel and smacking him with it.

“I can name about four things wrong with that sentence but I’m really just going to focus on the irony of you saying I can never remember my clothes.” Harry rolls his eyes and leans back on the bed, towel keeping the water in his hair from getting on the sheets.

“You do realize you strip _just as much_ as me, right? I’m not the only stripper in this relationship.”

“Stripper?!” Louis screeches, pouncing on Harry and wrestling with him until both his hands are pinned above his head, Louis’ thighs locked tight around Harry’s hips. “I’ll show you stripper, you fucking tease.”

With that, Louis sets about tickling Harry, trying to get him out of his shirt so he can have better access to the especially sensitive skin on Harry’s ribs.

The door opens, of course, when Louis has Harry’s shirt caught on his elbows, one knee resting on Harry’s shoulder with the other on his hip while Louis’ hand is mercilessly tickling his ribs. Harry’s legs are flailing about and he’s cackling so hard Louis is beginning to wonder if breathing is genuinely getting hard for him.

Louis stills just as Harry jerks again, sending Louis over the side of the bed with how slack he’d gone. There’s a loud thump, Louis cursing Harry as quickly and efficiently as he can.

“Shit, Lou, you alright?”  

“Yeah, you alright there? You hit kinda hard.” Harry’s body flips comically toward Sebastian’s voice, arms still stuck above his head and tangled in his shirt. Of course, Harry falls off too, having been not too much further from the edge than Louis.

“Oh, fuck.” Louis groans, pushing Harry off of him and rolling over. His breath feels like it just went on strike and decided to leave everything behind, no warning. As much as he loves Harry, all that muscle is _not light._

“Sure you guys don’t need help?” Sebastian asks, apparently more out of courtesy than actual want to help what with the way he’s just leaning against the wall and smirking at them.

“Nope, we’re fine.” Louis drags himself up before helping Harry, even being nice enough to straighten out his shirt for him.

“Yeah, alright.” Sebastian walks towards the bathroom, stripping his shirt off as he goes, jacket already laid forgotten by the door. “Glad to see the sheets are clean at least, even if they are a bit rumpled.”

Louis can't really form a response, a bit tongue tied by a shirtless Sebastian working on undoing his belt. Harry’s not fairing much better, mouth literally hanging open as his eyes track the movements.

As soon as the door is shut and the water is running, Louis leans over to thumb at the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“Think you drooled a bit there, babe. See something you like?” Harry swats at his hand, pushing him over on the floor again.

“Like you're much better off, don't think you've been that quiet all day.” Louis is only slightly offended so, instead of saying anything, he just returns to pinning Harry down and tickling him.

“You’re so loud! _Why_ are you so loud, babe? Someone’s gonna complain!” Harry lets out another howl of laughter, Louis having been successful in removing his shirt and pinning his arms. Honestly, he’s quite proud of the fact that he didn’t even have to hit Harry in the balls to do it.

“Good god, you’d think someone was dying in here.” Louis smiles when he hears Sebastian’s voice, refusing to let up on Harry. Harry, for what it’s worth, tries to get his shit together. That’s just not acceptable.

Louis twists his nipple.

Instead of the screech of pain or noise Louis was expecting, Harry moans. Loudly. And arches his back.

Jesus Christ.

Harry tries to hide his face in his bicep, face flushed with embarrassment. Louis would feel worse about it but, well, the way Sebastian is staring at Harry right now makes Louis want to do it again.

So he does.

The sound is much more muffled this time, pressed into his skin like that’ll work. Louis blames the fact that he twisted the other nipple instead of the first. This is a thing that must be corrected.

Harry actually bites into his arm to muffle the sounds when Louis twists his nipple again, chest heaving with all the effort to not just let loose.

“Well, this is certainly not how I thought I’d start the night.” Harry flushes further but Sebastian walks closer, sitting down on the other side of Harry. Louis does a quick double take, trying to ignore the fact that the other man is just sitting there with a towel wrapped around his waist and no shirt. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen someone react _quite_ like that from getting their nipples pinched.”

“Sorry.” Harry mumbles, trying to hide his face deeper in his arm. Louis is not going to have any of that. He pinches Harry’s hip, earning a much more controlled, though still audible sound.

“Yeah, this one here likes a bit of pain every now and again.” For all that Louis’ voice stays calm, his heart is trying to beat out of his chest and he’s sure at some point Sebastian will notice that he dies a little on the inside every time he watches Sebastian wet his lips or shift so that his muscles move.

“Well. That sounds fun.” Harry just groans and rolls towards Louis, bringing his attention to the hard on he’s sporting in his briefs. Either Sebastian hasn’t noticed or is just being kind enough not to say anything. Louis hopes he’s just waiting till the right moment to let Harry know he _knows._

With Harry on his side, he’s left over half his body open to Sebastian. Louis looks up, sees Seb already staring back at him. He raises his eyebrows, making a rather ridiculous face for ‘can I?’ that has Louis nodding his head and biting his lip to keep from smiling.

Harry jerks and starts cackling when Sebastian starts tickling his sides, squirming around and trying to get away. Louis helps, of course, by holding down Harry’s legs so it’s harder for him to get away.

“Please! _Please stop!_ ” Harry gasps between breaths. His face is streaked with tears and his whole body goes slack when Sebastian and Louis simultaneously let up. He takes in a few grateful breaths before slowly sitting up and untangling his shirt from around his hands. He tosses it to the floor and looks over to Sebastian, not yet having acknowledged him other than asking for mercy.

“Holy shit.” Harry slaps his hand over his mouth as soon as he says it but it’s too late, Seb’s already heard it and he starts laughing, smile wide with how pleased he is.

“Guess you two aren’t the only ones with a dislike of proper clothes.”

“See? I’m not the only stripper.” Louis snarks at Harry, not even thinking about that. He facepalms as Sebastian laughs more at them, all giggly with how amused he is.

“I feel like I’m missing something there.” Louis looks over and Seb’s hand is just resting on his chest, thumb thoughtlessly caressing his skin. It looks so soft and firm, it takes everything he has not to ask to bite it. Or to just bite it. Fuck, he really wants to get his mouth on him.

“Yeah, not really.” Harry starts to interrupt but Louis claps his hands together, effectively cutting _him_ off. Ha. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

Harry looks back and forth between the two of them, like maybe Louis had been conspiring with Sebastian all along. As if. Seb’s the one calling all the shots tonight and Louis is just as excited to see if they’ll be watching movies for the next three hours or, well, something much different than that.

“Well, I mean. We could order some pizza and watch movies orrr.” Sebastian smirks as Harry sits up just that slight bit straighter. Louis can’t even be jealous that Harry has most of his attention this time. After all, Louis was hoping it would be that way.

“Or?” It really is cute how hard Harry is trying not to sound like the only thing on his mind is getting Sebastian’s dick down his throat.

“Or we could fool around if you want. You guys were so much fun last time, I’d be dumb not to go for it again. If you’re willing, of course.”

“Hmm, I dunno.” Harry’s head snaps to Louis, eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief. Louis can’t help but chuckle; like hell he’s going to turn _this_ down. “Chill out, Haz. I was only playing. I’m up for it.” Louis shrugs, trying to be cool about it but he can already feel the way he’s hardening in his pants. He’s quite grateful Harry brought him some.

“Should I even ask what you want?” Sebastian teases Harry.

“Right now?” Harry’s all fidgety now, trying to contain his excitement.

“Yes, right now.” Sebastian doesn’t even have time to be smart about it. As soon as he’s said yes, Harry is all but throwing himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. Louis smiles, watching as Harry lets Sebastian take control of the kiss, slowing it down and gripping his waist. He pulls back just a little, lips moving against Harry’s as he talks. “So, that’s a yes, then?”

Harry bites at his lip, closing the distance between them. His back is hunched a little where he’s taller thanks to being on his knees, but he shows no sign of stopping even though Louis knows from experience it hurts him.

“What do you want to do?” Harry’s voice is deep and rough, the way it gets when he’s turned on and Louis can’t help but reach down and palm himself over his pants. _How_ had he managed to forget how fucking hot these two are together? Perks of not being a total mess this time around he supposes.

“We can do anything you want so long as we get off this damn floor.” Harry chuckles and stands, holding out his hands to help Sebastian up as well. He’s barely on his feet before Harry is shoving him back on the bed and straddling him.

Louis gets up from his own spot and settles in beside them, watching as they go back and forth on who controls the kiss. Sometimes Harry will break free to kiss down Sebastian’s neck, sucking on the skin when Seb lets out little moans or biting when he’s not being loud enough.

Sebastian, apparently, just can’t let that go and does the same. He pulls back from Harry’s mouth and pulls his head to the side using his grip on his hair and full on bites Harry’s neck. Harry’s whole body spasms with it, back arching as he lets out the most obscene sound.

Louis takes the opportunity to lean forward and kiss his boyfriend, glad that Sebastian takes the hint and starts biting him more, lower. Over his collarbones, right above his nipple, all places he can leave marks without there being questions.

Harry’s rutting against Sebastian’s towel now, a wet patch growing on front of his pants as he moans repeatedly into Louis’ mouth with each new bite Seb gives him.

Louis finally manages to coax Harry off of Sebastian’s lap, smiling into the kiss when Seb starts working his pants down. Harry breaks their kiss, mouthing at Louis’ neck while Seb grabs onto his hips, thumbs rubbing circles over the little bumps of bone there.

“It’s a shame I didn’t get to do much with this last time.” Seb mouths at Harry’s skin, trailing closer and closer to his cock without ever touching it.

“You should put your mouth on it.” Louis says, resting his hands right above Sebastian’s and squeezing. Harry moans his agreement, little breaths that sound like ‘ _yes_ ’ hot against Louis’ skin.

“Hmm, I should.” Sebastian nuzzles into the base of Harry’s cock, placing a kiss there. Harry whimpers at the tease, mouthing harder at Louis’ neck.

“Please.” Harry whispers, just loud enough for Seb to hear. That must be what he wanted, wasting no time in licking at Harry’s head, kissing it before sucking at the tip. Harry groans and starts scraping his teeth against Louis’ skin, hips twitching in the grip Louis and Sebastian have on him.

Louis lets go, lets Sebastian control it all, pleased when he loosens his grip and even encourages Harry to fuck his mouth. Harry’s digging his fingernails into Louis now, biting his lip hard to keep from being too loud. It’s useless and they both know it but Louis lets him have it this once. He knows by the end of the night, Harry will be screaming loud enough to get complaints.

Sebastian pops off of Harry’s dick and pushes on his stomach until he goes, laying back on the bed. Louis makes quick work of pulling Harry’s pants off the rest of the way, disposing of both them and his own while Sebastian settles back down between Harry’s legs, setting one on each shoulder.

Harry’s got his hands above his head, nails scratching at the headboard as he tries to take grip. There’s nothing there but solid wood though, so Harry slams his hands against it and lets out a whine when Sebastian starts sucking on his thighs, leaving little marks surrounded by red. He rubs his chin along Harry’s skin as he gets closer to his hole, ensuring there will be a bit of burn left from his stubble.

Louis is more than content to just watch as Sebastian starts licking at his rim, teasing Harry while he whines and begs, hair already sticking to his forehead with sweat and what’s left of the shower water. Seb’s got his arms hooked around Harry’s legs to still him as he keeps tonguing at him, let out a pleased sound here and there between licks.

Finally, Sebastian stops and starts kissing up Harry’s body when Harry starts breathing too hard, tensing up more and more like his body just wants to let loose.

Louis stays where he is, lightly stroking his cock to the sight of his boyfriend slowly getting wrecked under Sebastian. He has tears in his eyes and his face and neck are flushed nearly to his chest.

Sebastian finally gets back up to his mouth, slowly jerking him off as they kiss. Harry’s toes are curling into the duvet, hands hanging on tight to Sebastian’s arms. Louis takes pity on him, maybe just a little, and asks Seb where he’s got lube and condoms.

He manages to point over to the bag and Louis rolls his eyes because _of course_ it’s there. Sebastian flips him off and Louis thinks maybe he was expecting it, what with how he’s currently got his eyes closed and snogging Louis’ boyfriend. Honestly, Louis should be the one flipping _him_ off.

Louis tosses the condoms on the nightstand and pops the lube open, coating his fingers. It makes for an awkward fit, trying to get to Harry while Seb is hovering over him, arm nearly blocking as he keeps jerking Harry off. Louis manages to find a position that won’t leave his arm cramping too much and starts rubbing at Harry’s hole.

His eyes fly open and he grips harder at the flesh under his hands. Taking quick notice of the arm by his head, supporting Sebastian, and the hand on his cock, Harry moans out when he realizes it’s Louis teasing at his rim.

“Lou, oh my god, _please._ ” Louis pushes the tip in, tugging at the rim and teasing Harry further. He cries out and starts mouthing at Sebastian’s collarbone, little hitches in his breath egging Louis on.

Sebastian uses the hand supporting himself to tug at Harry’s hair, pulling him away from his chest. Harry whines at being separated from him, almost kicking Louis when Seb bites down on him instead. Louis is glad he’s leaving marks, sure that Harry will want proof that this is real days later.

Harry barely reacts more than a few unintelligible sounds as Louis works him open more, soft little whines the only thing making it past his lips by the time Louis is three fingers deep and Sebastian is reaching over to grab a condom.

“Like this fine?” Sebastian asks, referring to Harry being on his back. Louis knows Harry gets loud when he’s actually being fucked and he’s got the perfect way to keep him quiet.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He answers before Harry can even think to respond. “Perfect, even.” Seb just gives him a whatever look and continues to put the condom on. Louis is a helpful person and so he takes the liberty of coating the rubber with his still wet hand.

Jesus. Just touching him again makes Louis want to climb on top of Harry and have Sebastian fuck him instead. He really has missed his cock. This is for Harry now, though, Louis reminds himself and he’s determined to hear his boyfriend scream from having that cock buried deep inside him by the end of the night.

Sebastian hitches Harry’s legs over his shoulders and starts pushing in. Predictably, Harry stops breathing, letting it all out with a deep groan when Sebastian has his hips pressed against Harry.

“Oh my _god. Fuck.”_ The next couple of minutes are filled with Harry cursing and squirming his hips, adjusting to the feel of Sebastian inside him. Louis is only a little jealous to admit that Seb is definitely bigger than him and in turn, more for Harry to get used to.

He does though, of course he does, and then he’s pulling Sebastian closer to him with his legs, urging him to start fucking him.

The first thrust gets a breath pushed out of Harry, the second a restrained grunt. By the time Sebastian is actually fucking him, Harry is letting out all sorts of obscene noises, doing nothing to muffle them and all but tearing the hell out of Sebastian’s back.

He loves it, though, panting and moaning as Harry scratches at him. Louis finally gives his aching cock some relief, stroking it slowly but firmly as he watches his boyfriend cry out. Seb hits that spot deep inside him and Louis takes that as his cue.

“You’re so loud, baby.” Harry screams in response, both to Louis and to Sebastian who has hit his spot once again. “Do you need something to keep your mouth occupied?” Harry nods and Sebastian slows down, apparently willing to let Harry flip over. Harry pulls him in deeper though, refusing to let him go.

“Good boy.” Louis says, leaning down to give Harry a kiss. He pulls away before Harry can get too involved, make it too much. Louis has other plans for that mouth. He shuffles over on his knees straddling Harry’s head and facing Sebastian.

Seb only raises an eyebrow at him, for which Louis is thankful, but then he’s pulling Louis in for a kiss just as Harry starts licking at his rim. Louis can’t help but moan into his mouth, steadying himself with Sebastian’s shoulders.

The tongue on his hole starts leaving more often than not, so Louis lowers himself down further, making it easier for Harry. Harry goes back to eating him out, tongue now almost permanently attached to him, the vibrations of his tongue every time he moans making Louis’ cock ache that much more.

The room is filled with sounds of skin on skin and various moans and whines from the three men. Louis slides his hand into Seb’s hair, holding on tight as he focuses on not smothering Harry while trying to burn the memory of Sebastian’s mouth into his brain.

He breaks away far sooner than he’d like, gulping in deep breaths as Harry fucks him harder, faster, so deep into his hole that Harry’s nose is buried in the crack of his arse.

“Baby, you’ve got to stop or you’ll smother.” Harry chuckles, pulling back to flick at his rim with his tongue, sucking little marks on the skin of his cheek.

“I don’t, _uh,_ care.” Sebastian starts fucking him harder, apparently reasoning that since Harry can talk, he can fuck the words right back out of him. Louis’ dick is leaking and downright _painful_ with how hard it is. He seriously needs some attention on it or he might just cry. One look at the nightstand with a condom still on it gives him all the motivation he needs and he pulls himself away from Harry and his tempting tongue, reaching for the condom and lube.

He’s got his clean hand slicked up with lube and halfway to where he wants it before he pauses. Sebastian did say _anything_ but so far, he hasn’t bottomed for either of them. Maybe it’s a preference? Louis hooks his head over Sebastian’s shoulder, careful to keep his cock from poking him in the back.

“Can I fuck you?” It comes out sounding much more seductive than Louis planned, Harry opening his eyes and focusing on Louis in shock. Maybe that’s something Harry’s not into? They really should have thought this out better. He mouths ‘is that okay’ to Harry, willing to not do it if it upsets him.

“Oh, _fuck yeah!_ ” Harry nearly screams when Sebastian slams into him but Louis knows it’s for him as well, now for Sebastian’s answer.

“Hmm? Is that okay?” He nuzzles into Sebastian’s neck, kissing along his jawline as he waits. Kisses are easy. Sebastian seems to notice Louis is addressing _him_ and turns, firm lips meeting his own. They kiss for a minute as Sebastian keeps fucking Harry, Louis’ hand resting on Seb’s stomach.

“Yeah.” Sebastian finally says, kissing Louis one more time. “Yeah, that’s good. Now, or?” Louis answers by sliding his hand down, using the slicked up fingers to rub between Sebastian’s cheeks. His hips slam into Harry at the feeling, making Harry bite back another scream. “Now it is, then. Alright.”

Louis pushes his finger in, skipping the teasing he usually does. Seb’s breath hitches at the intrusion, nearly stopped completely. Harry whines, trying to pull Seb back into him.

“Patience, Haz, I’m doing something here.” Harry whines again and sticks his tongue out at Louis. Louis may or may not flip him off with the hand not currently pushing a second finger into Sebastian.

“Should I be, ungh, _worried_ about the fact that you two bicker during sex?” Sebastian throws his head back when Louis spreads his fingers, pushing in deeper as he does so.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Sebastian can’t help but let out a breathy chuckle, apparently amused by the fact that both Harry and Louis said it at the same time. Hell, Louis is amused by it, but it’s almost an assumed thing, that he and Harry will talk in sync frequently. It’s gone past creepy and more into normal territory, even _expected_.

“Alright, c’mon. Be a lad and bend over, yeah?” Louis slips in a third finger as he pushes gently on Sebastian’s back getting him on his hands and knees.

“You know, in any other circumstance, I’d tell you to fuck off for that.” Louis pats at Sebastian’s back before reaching for a condom. He tears it open with his teeth, awkwardly sliding it on with his left hand and reluctantly pulls his fingers out of that amazing tightness to slick himself up.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Ready?” Louis waits for him to nod before bumping the tip of his dick against his hole, barely putting any pressure to give him time to back out. If there’s one thing to be said about Sebastian Stan though, it’s that he’s a trooper and relaxes the best he can, leaning down to kiss Harry. Harry is great at distractions and keeps Seb’s attention focused on him, reaching down to stroke his erection while Louis pushes in.

Louis bites his lip and counts backwards from fifteen, willing himself not to just come before he can even get started. That would be the new low for him and that’s saying something.

“You can move now.” Sebastian sounds impatient and while Louis gets it, he doesn’t really take well to being bossed around. Not even in bed. Well, unless it’s Harry.

“Why don’t you move then? You want me to fuck you?” Sebastian mumbles an agreement. “Well, then, fuck me.” It takes him a minute to get it but when he does, he just groans and starts pulling off Louis like it’s a goddamn chore.

“Oh, _fuck._ Didn’t think this through.” Sebastian’s eyes are squeezed shut as he fucks himself on Louis, no reprieve from pleasure of any sort seeing as how he fucks himself into Harry and then back onto Louis. Also, Harry still has a hand around his cock. This poor guy stands no chance.

It’s easily the best idea Louis has had. Sebastian is a mess under him, sweating and straining to keep himself from crushing Harry as he continues to fuck himself back on Louis only to fuck into Harry. Harry seems to be enjoying it all, _especially_ when Louis thrusts into Sebastian when Sebastian fucks down into Harry.

It makes everything harder and deeper and makes both of the men louder. Not that Louis is quiet, he’s got his own situation going on and honestly, it takes every little bit of his will power not to just pin Sebastian down and fuck into him until he comes. For now, he tells himself, he’s content to just watch him wreck Harry as he himself falls apart.

Several minutes later and Harry is begging to come, body so tense from being on edge that Louis is proud of him for lasting this long. Sebastian fucks into him faster, deeper, biting at Harry’s lips as he tries to kiss him.

Louis reaches between the two of them, grabbing Harry’s cock and jerking it off to the pace Sebastian has set. Harry screams out as he comes, back arching as he coats both their stomachs and Louis’ hand.

“Fuck, _fuck, goddamn it._ ” Sebastian curses, pounding into Harry as he chases his release. Louis grabs onto Sebastian’s hips and fucks him hard, throwing off the pace he’s got and giving him a new one to follow.

Harry is whimpering with sensitivity, Sebastian still in Harry as Louis fucks him. Louis’ not too worried about it, though. He knows Harry likes it when it hurts a little, likes the pain of the oversensitivity.

Sebastian’s just laying on Harry now, cursing repeatedly mixed in with words of some other language Louis doesn’t know. Probably Romanian. He hopes it’s Romanian. The slurred gibberish gets more pronounced, more desperate the harder Louis fucks him.

Finally, Sebastian is shouting something neither Harry or Louis can understand and he comes, muscles clenching tightly around Louis. Louis loses it then, letting out a string of his own curses as he fills the condom, collapsing onto Sebastian.

“Guys.” Harry’s voice is weak, almost breathless. “I can’t breathe.” Oh. Right.

Louis pushes himself up and pulls out of Sebastian, flopping over to the side. Sebastian does the same, flopping onto Harry’s other side. All three of them are panting and coated in sweat, a bit tongue tied and sleepy.

“I could really go for a Happy Meal right now.”

Louis and Harry burst into simultaneous laughter, chuckling so hard they can barely breathe. When they don’t stop, Sebastian props himself up on his elbow and glares at them.

“What? I’m serious.” That of course leads to more hysterics and Sebastian just rolls his eyes and climbs out of bed. “Fuck you guys, I’m going to clean up.”

He comes back just a few minutes later with a warm hand towel for both of them, throwing it at their faces.

“Clean up, you guys are filthy.” He shakes his head and grumbles as he goes over to look at the take out menus on the bedside table. “Can’t even let a man have a goddamn Happy Meal in peace. You’re fucking terrible.”

Complaining aside, it’s a pretty good night. They order in pizza and watch movies because they’re ‘real adults’. About the time Sebastian decides he’s hungry again, Harry is asleep and Louis could go for something else.

They end up sneaking out to an all night McDonald’s and getting Happy Meals, even bringing one back for Harry. It might be the late hour but Louis thinks Sebastian might be onto something.

Nothing beats having pretend fights with Scooby Doo villains while munching on too few nuggets and not nearly enough fries after sex.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That's it. Come [enlighten me](http://www.loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com) on what crap this is. 
> 
> To my sin squad: I hope you liked it.


End file.
